Godzilla: Future Shock
by Mr-Worth-A-Read
Summary: In a dark, distant future, The rulers of this world are facing defeat, so they have devised the ultimate plan: Unleash the King Of Monsters upon humanity. Captain Blake Marshall of the Human Resistance must travel back to 1955 and fight to stop our extinction at the hands of Godzilla... Rated T for intense sci fi violence and infrequent language
1. Prologue

Godzilla: Future Shock

Prologue:

London, 2040 A.D.

After thirty years of fighting the Xilians, humans barely escaped extinction. Every year, the enemy unleashes new war machines against us, each one designed for a single purpose; to wipe us out; Every year we continue to defy it by fighting back and striving to live another day.

However, hope still stands. Some look on him as a messiah; Akira Daisuke Ogata; the warrior-prophet come to lead humanity to victory. With his help, we started winning.

We started to push the Xilians back, throwing everything we have at them. The harder we fought; the more we won.

To the Xilians, earth is just some dust ball in an otherwise lifeless solar system. But to us, it is our home. We have a reason to fight.

Ogata is going to lead an assault against the Xilians' last remaining fortress in Europe, buried deep beneath the ruins of Westminster, London. The enemy are planning something big, so now is our time to strike before we lose everything.

If we're too late to stop the Xilians, we have a backup plan.


	2. Chapter 1: Grave Introduction

Chapter One: Grave Introduction

Outskirts of London, January 17th, 2040

"Get down!" cried one of the soldiers of the recon team as a Xilian drone hovered overhead, the icy white spot lamp illuminating the scorched ruins around them. "Rookie! Get a Havoc on that son of a bitch!" roared the teams' sergeant.

Shouldering a B56 'Havoc' Launcher, the soldier looked into the electronic guiding system on the side of the weapon as the Xilian Drone was highlighted on the viewscreen. The soldier hurriedly pressed the fire button as a missile exploded out of the cylinder.

The Drone turned to face them as the squad became black silhouettes under the spot lamp before the missile struck the underside of the drone, launching it up before it came crashing back down, erupting into a ball of flame as it burst apart on the ground.

"Incoming!" One of the troopers yelled, but it was too late. An unseen assailant had raised a Xilian EXR8 Rifle and squeezed the trigger. The dark night air was cut with purple flashes as laser rounds churned up most of the soldiers. The last man in the squad collapsed onto the floor, staring up at the black form approaching him, its' glowing red eyes fixed on him. The red-eyed attacker raised the gun.

/

The screen cut to static as the hostile pulled the trigger.

"Dammit! We're getting our arses handed to us, General Ogata." Commander Graham Stark winced. "Give me five minutes to prep a team…"  
"We'll get you back into the fight, Commander Stark." General Akira Daisuke Ogata said calmly. "But before we go charging in; see what we are actually up against.

Ogata approached the screen on the back wall of the command centre, pointing to the red-eyed figure.

"General Malik. The Xilians' latest combat professional. He was the one who wiped out our men at Moscow back in 2030." He explained. "General Malik is clearly one of the most lethal hostiles on the battlefield, which is why we are going to cause a diversion; have him lead his troops away from the facility. Then we smash their compound with everything we have."

Captain Blake Marshall looked grimly at the viewscreen, staring straight into the lifeless, demonic eyes as he pushed a swivel chair to one side.

Xilians closesly resembled humans in anatomy, but they didn't breathe the same air as us. They rely on advanced breathing apparatus built into their armor. Their masks sported glowing red eyes as a psychological tactic against human troops. It seemed to stop working over time, but Blake was terrified as he stared at the paused image of General Malik.

"Gear up. We move in two hours." Ogata said.


	3. Chapter 2: Why We Fight

Chapter Two: Why We Fight

Resistance HQ, London Outskirts, January 17th, 2040

General Ogata stood alone on a platform in front of a room of soldiers, looking hopefully up at him.

"Earth. Our homeworld. All we have left; we cannot let it fall to our enemy." He said solemnly. "To our enemy, earth is just some dustball in a dead-beat solar system, But to us; it is our home." 

"Brothers and Sisters of the Resistance, this is our time. It has been a long, hard road; but we are near the end. Our enemy makes their final stand as we use everything we have to free our world. I can't guarantee that all of you will make it and see the new world, but what I can guarantee is that your family; your sons and daughters will be on the frontier of a free world; were they do not have to fear or go hungry. We must do it, if not for our planet, for them." He began to raise his tone as several soldiers nodded and talked among each other quietly.

"This is the day humanity prevails, AS A SPECIES!" Ogata yelled. The entire room erupted with cheers and roars. War cries filled the room as Ogata stepped off the stand and walked among the soldiers. They all saw him as a father figure, a leader in their dark time.

Blake entered the armory as others set to work. He pulled on his combat gear; chestplate, knee and elbow guards and a helmet before moving onto his weapons.

Picking up a Ghavah I1A1, he inspected the pistol, slammed a magazine in and pulled back the slide on the handgun before flicking on the safety and holstering it.

Next, he picked up a small duffel bag of ammunition and shouldered it, along with a belt of grenades before placing a large plastic case on the desk in front of him.

Flipping open the case, Blake lifted the Heckler and Koch HK-2000 assault rifle from the case. It was a large, bulky rifle designed earlier on in the war. With a fat grenade launcher underbarrel and a Holographic sight fixed onto the upper rails, it was a bulpup rifle fed by a helical magazine. Blake picked up the cylindrical magazine and clicked it into the weapon. He was ready.

The doors at the far end of the armory opened as officers roared at their troops to move as the tactical insertion vehicles pulled into their places and opened up. Troopers filed through to the exit as they were now prepared to face up against their enemy.


	4. Chapter 3: Operation Liberty

Chapter Three: Operation Liberty

Xilian Fortress, Westminster ruins, London, Jamuary 17th, 2040

Big Ben was the last standing building for miles, making it almost beacon-like. However, even that was dwarfed by the sheer size of the Xilian Fortress, which towered high above everything else, almost as if it were a living creature.

Concrete walls surrounded the facility as automated turrets and drones searched for intruders.

A Xilian troop transport was returning to base, slowly coming to a stop inside long before the massive gate had finished its' opening cycle.

One of the Xilian Guards walked up to the vehicle, calling out to the driver, who did not respond. Confused, the guard turned on his flashlight and approached the vehicle. Something had been painted onto the side of the matte-grey vehicle.

A human handprint, followed by "Alpha Mike Foxtrot:" The guard became alarmed as he knew something was wrong. The rest of the message read "In other words; Adios, Mother Fu-" The guard never finished reading it as the troop transport erupted into a huge fireball, engulfing him and several other soldiers around the vehicle.

The red neon lights that lined the sentry turrets went dead as an EMP was emitted by the explosion as they stopped in their tracks.

Before the remaining guards had time to react, Humvees, APCs and Attack Helicopters swarmed the courtyard as human soldiers sprinted through the gate. The night air was filled with gunfire and plasma blasts as a violent firefight erupted.

Blake charged forward, sprinting for the entrance of the compound as purple streaks of light shot past him. Diving over a chunk of the destroyed troop transport, he took cover behind a downed Xilian Aerial Drone.

Popping out of cover, he picked off three of the guards shooting at him before ducking back down. Blake checked his ammo counter; 33 rounds remaining.

The inner gates of the facility opened as a 10 foot tall MOGUERA anti-personel droid emerged, gunning down several soldiers as it marched forward. The machines' forearms ended in twin plasma cannons which flashed yellow as another soldier crumpled into a pile of mangled corpse and ash.

Blake loaded a grenade into the launcher and aimed it up at the MOGUERAs' head before pulling the trigger. The grenade arced through the air and exploded on its' head, blowing apart one side of its' metallic face. The macine turned to face him, one yellow eye shinginbrightly down on him.

"Come on then! Here I am!" Blake roared as he held down the trigger of the assault rifle, peppering the machines' chest with bulletholes. Blake knew he wasn't going to make much of a dent but he didn't care, he accepted his fate.

The rifle stopped firing as the magazine ran dry. Not bothering reloading, Blake dropped the rifle and pulled out his sidearm, firing blindly as the MOGUERA closed in for the kill.

One round left. Blake pulled the trigger and watched the final bullet spark as it clashed the robots' body. The MOGEURA suddenly exploded as its' body broke up as it fell. Two fighter jets flew overhead and arced up into the sky as Blake picked up a Xilian Carbine and moved on towards the facility entrance.

* * *

 **Hello. MrWorthARead here. This chapter is A LOT like that battle from the start of Terminator Genisys. The Xilian drones I imagined to be similar to HK Aerials but with 4 engines, the MOGUERA was based on the G-Force version but scaled-down to 10 ft and blue armor replaced with red. The Xilian soldiers are supposed to look like a cross between Halo Spartans and Killzone Helghast rather than the matrix-style thing they had going on in Godzilla: Final Wars**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed :)**


	5. Chapter 4: The Raid

Chapter Four: The Raid

As he sprinted towards the massive doors of the colossal building, a humvee darted past him, heading straight for the entrance when a plasma bolt came from seemingly nowhere and slammed into the front of the vehicle. The humvee went end over end as it quickly caught fire and broke up.

The infamous shriek of Xilian Drone engines whined overhead as one of the chrome-plated aircraft circled to face him. Cursing, Blake dived to one side, dodging being blown to bits by mere inches. He collapsed intop a crouch and fired the Xilian Carbine, peppering the underside of the large drone with plasma burns before he spun on his heel and ran back to the cover of the scorched troop transport.

Looking down at the alien firearms' ammo counter, Blake pressed the eject button and the curved magazine dropped to the ground. He reached for a spare magazine that lay next to one of the several obliterated bodies of the Xilian Guards caught in the blast. Picking up the clip, he slammed it home and flicked the bolt forward. The weapon whirred quietly as it began to heat up. Reeling out of cover, Blake aimed down the sights of the carbine and fired another burst of plasma, this one more focussed.

It struck the one of the guns on the right side of the drone, causing the weapon to burst and fizzle. The drone swayed violently before steadying itself and firing back.

Blake was running out of cover as plasma bolts burned away chunks of the wrecked vehicle he was hiding behind. He needed to move. Fast.

The two fighter jets had circled back around for another pass. Their weapons began to spin up as they unloaded on their targets before disappearing up into the night sky again.

Blake had a plan. He turned to see one opf the wrecked humvees not far from where he was, one of the dead soldiers inside had a targeting laser.

Getting up, Blake sprinted for the humvee, pockets of dust flew up into the air behind him as the drone opened fire. Blake rounded the side of the humvee and skidded into cover, ripping one of the doors open on the vehicle. Climbing inside, he snatched the laser from the dead body and climbed back out.

The laser targeting system was a large boxlike device with a small screen one side and a pair of lenses on the other, one larger than the other, Blake looked through the viewscreen of the device as the drone came into view. He tapped his microphone, "Rogue One-Two, this is Captain Marshall. Requesting fire support, over." He said.

"Copy that, Captain." One of the pilots replied as Blake targeted the drone. One of the two jets came back around, readying up. "Guns, guns, guns. Blow that bastard outta the sky." The pilot said to his gunner as the aircraft fired at the drone, its' .50CAL machine guns tearing through the weak armor plating of the drone, ripping it in two.

The two cheered as the plane darted past the fortress building and was gone again.

Blake looked on at the destruction before seeing General Ogata leading a charge towards the entrance. Joining the group, Blake reloaded his carbine before they reached the two massive doors.


	6. Chapter 5: Contingency

Chapter Five: Contingency

"What the hell is this place?" one of the soldiers in the group said as he gawked up at the massive room. "Our enemy's final plan." Ogata said coolly.

"This place is huge…" Muttered another soldier as Blake looked down off a seemingly endless abyss below them. Picking up a spent shell, Blake flicked it off into the darkness. He did not hear it hit the floor. "Damn…." He said quietly to himself.

Moving on, the group came into another cavernous room, this time lined with electronic equipment and consoles with a huge platform in the centre of the room. Ogata knew what it was, and he was not pleased.

"It's a time machine. They've sent something back in time…." Ogata trailed off. Blake was worried now. General Ogata had always been calm and collected, but you could clearly see the fear in the man's eyes. "…But why?"

Ogata turned to Blake. "I guess we're gonna need a contingency plan. I need you on that platform now." He ordered. "The Xilians have sent something back in time to 1955 to retrieve Godzilla from Japan to use against us." He said to the squad.

"The first Godzilla attacked Tokyo in 1954 but was destroyed. Another one appeared a year later; the Xilians will try and capture it and bring it back to now." He turned back to Blake. "I need you to go back to 1955 to stop it happening. If they get a hold of Godzilla, we won't stand a chance." He put a hand on Blake's shoulder. "The fate of mankind is in your hands."

/

Blake walked up the platform with Commander Stark. "When you get to 1955, you need to find Doctor Kyoeh Yamane. –Your Japanese is still up to scratch, right?" He asked. Blake shrugged, "Yeah, I guess."

"Good. Once you fin Yamane, you need to say that you're a palaeontologist like him. That way, you'll get along better; he's your best chance at convincing the authorities that another Godzilla is coming." Stark explained. "You'll also need to try and find what the Xilians sent back in time to capture Godzilla."

"Right. Then what do I do when Godzilla attacks Osaka?" Blake asked as he reached the centre of the platform.

Stark answered, "There's another monster; Anguirus. The two'll fight. Do anything in your power to make sure Anguirus wins." Blake nodded, "Okay. So I'm good, right?" he asked. Stark grinned, "Good to go, mate." he said.

The device began to whir as the room began to light up. Blake heard Ogata shout something, but he could not make out what he said as the machine was getting louder and louder now.

He looked up and closed his eyes as an icy blue light suddenly exploded from nowhere. Blake felt like every part of his body was on fire. Curling reflexively, Blake was going to fall to his knees but lost his balance and began to tumble. His feet were no longer on the floor as he tumbled over and over in the same place as if gravity itself had disappeared.

The light grew brighter as Blake let out a roar of pain. It flashed one final time and everything went dark as he fell to the floor.


	7. Chapter 6: Brave New World

Chapter Six: Brave New World

Osaka, November 23rd, 1955

Blake yelped as he suddenly dropped to the floor. Curling up into a ball, he still clenched his eyes shut after the light went.

He sat up, groaning in pain as he opened his eyes. Blake panicked as he could see nothing but blackness. Jumping to his feet, his vision slowly came back to him. He was in an alley way, it was night time.

Blake dived behind a dumpster as he saw something move past at the end of the alley. He looked closer and saw that it was just a car. Realising that he would need to cover up any evidence of his arrival, Blake undid his combat gear and piled it up on the ground next to him; Knee guards, elbow guards and chestplate, before he pulled the dumpster over the top of it.

 _Don't worry. Nobody will find it._ Blake thought to himself as he left the alley onto the street. Looking up and down the sidewalk, he was left in awe at how many people there were.

Normally, people were only in massive groups like this during attacks and defence missions. Blake had never seen such a large group of civilians minding their own business; blissfully unaware to anything that would cause harm.

Lights flashed behind him and Blake spun on his heels to see a police car pulling to a stop at the end of the alley. Two police officers got out of the car. Armed. One of them shouted out to him as he turned and ran.

Sprinting as fast as he could, Blake darted across the street as cars screeched to a halt either side of him. The two police officers still gave chase. Blake darted around another corner into a different alley, twisting and turning whenever he could.

Coming to a fence, Blake came to a halt and was about to turn back when one of the cops tackled him. Acting on instinct, Blake spun away from the man, caught his arm and elbowed him in the gut at the same time. He then locked the cops' arm with his right arm, then grabbed the man's wrist with the left and pushed down. Hard. The cop cried out in pain as bones broke and Blake turned around to face him. Catching the man square in the jaw, Blake knocked the man out cold before leaping up onto the fence and hurling himself up. Kicking his leg over the other side of the mesh fence, Blake slipped and fell over the side. Quickly scrambling to his feet, Blake took off again into the night.

Bursting out of the alleyway onto the next street, Blake nearly tripped and fell as a spot lamp was shone right in his face. Looking round, he saw that he was surrounded by several police officers. Blake realised there was no point in fighting and put his hands up. Blake's vision blurred to nothing as someone hit him over the head.

/

Opening his eyes again, Blake looked round and found himself in a prison cell. He looked up out of the bars and saw a man standing over him; old, police uniform and badge, dark grey hair and a grim look on his face.

"You got yourself in quite a bit of trouble, pal" He said. "Two cases of resisting arrest and one for assaulting an officer –you broke his damn arm." Standing straighter as he stretched, the man introduced himself. "My name is Chief Jiro Tanabe. I am the law around here and I don't like it that someone like yourself can cause havoc willy-nilly. Where you from?" He asked.

"California, United States of America." Blake responded. Chief Tanabe shook his head condescendingly. "You goddamn yanks never cease to amaze me." He said, "You just love to piss all over everyone else and then wonder why everyone gets angry with you."

Blake was confused. "I don't know what you mean." He said quietly. "First you wipe out two cities with your bombs, and then your colossal cock-ups in the Pacific brought about Godzilla." Tanabe spat. "Know what I mean now?" He asked.

"I'll get someone from the US Embassy in for you tomorrow. Not like it'll sway the judges' choice anyway." Tanabe said before leaving.


	8. Chapter 7: Emergency Landing

Chapter Seven: Emergency Landing

50 Miles of coast of mainland Japan, Pacific Ocean, November 23rd, 1955

The humming of aircraft engines could be heard for miles as two small planes sped over the ocean. They worked for a fishing company based in Osaka, spotting shoals of fish for the trawlers to catch.

"Why are we wasting out time? There's nothing out here." One of the pilots, Koji Kobayashi, said into his mic. His friend, Shoichi Tsukioka groaned as he had to explain why agaion for the fifth time. "Because we get paid for how many ours we spend out here. The longer we're out here looking like we're spotting fish; the more we get paid."

Kobayashi laughed "Its' hilarious how we're the best at our jobs but we couldn't care less about them." He said. "Whatever floats your boat, Kobayashi." Tsukiaoka replied.

Kobayashi sat up, "Hey remember that time when we almost got fired for flying to close to that ship?" He asked. "Yeah, I don't think the captain was too happy about it. I'm sure he lost his hat when we did that flyby. Then again, it was kinda stupid flying that close."

"Hey wait! I think I've got a problem here!" Kobayashi interrupted. "My fuel gauge is really low. I think we're gonna have to turn back." He said. "Relax. You're probably just reading it wrong. We haven't been out here all that long." Tsukioka replied. "No, seriously, My fuel gauge is almost on empty. I don't think Im gonna get this thing back to the mainland. Is there any nearby islands or anything?" Kobayashi asked.

Tsukioka looked at his map, "Uh yeah. Iwato Island. A couple of miles North-East. It's quite rocky though. I'd land it in the water on the beach." Kobayashi nodded, "Right. Let's just hope this works. I really don't want to spend the best years of my life dead."

The two planes slowly baked left as they headed North East towards the small grey blur on the horizon; Iwato Island.

Iwato Island itself was a geological marvel, formed similarly to the Hawaiian Island Chain; underwater volcanic activity depositing molten rock through the crust as the oceanic plate mved along, causing a sloppy trail of mountainous islands. Uninhabited due to its' rocky, lifeless environment, Iwato Island was one of the potential test sites for nuclear weaponry by the United States before the Bikini Atoll Incident.

Kobayashi's plane began to lower as it sped towards the coast of the island. "Now or never! I'm gonna have to ditch it!" He yelled. With landing gear down, the plane lowered itself into the water which rolled violently beneath it. The waves caught the planes' wings and the aircraft buckled before bouncing up, then down back into the water again.

The plane continued to skim the water until it reached the coast. The landing gear truck the jagged rocks of the beach and gave way, sending Kobayashi's plane nose down into the dirt. The wings shredded and tore loose on the rocks as the plane came to a grinding halt.

"Kobayashi! Shit!" Tsukioka roared as he circled round for somewhere to land. There was a large plateau not far inland where he could land and probably take off from. Coming in with landing gear down, Tsukioka's plane headed towards the plateau.

 **Hello again. Just wanted to say that this plot revolves around Godzilla Raids Again (Or Gigantis: The Fire Monster) but don't worry if you haven't seen it, it takes place a year after Godzilla 1954 and Godzilla fights a new monster called Anguirus.**

 **In Memory of Hiroshi Koizumi who played Tsukioka in the original film who sadly passed away in May this year.**


	9. Chapter 8: The Island

Chapter Eight: The Island

Iwato Island, November 23rd 1955…

As soon as the plane came to a halt, Tsukioka shut off the engine and threw open the cockpit. Taking out a revolver, he leapt out of the plane and started to run south to where Kobyashi's plane had crashed.

Sprinting through one of the massive, desolate canyons which riddled the island, Tsukioka could here the ocean. He was not too far. Clambering over a huge pile of rocks, he could see Kobayashi's plane still smashed into the beach, a thin pillar of smoke rising from the ruined propeller.

"Kobayashi! Are you all right?!" He cried out. A hand emerged from the shattered cockpit. At first, it looked like a bawled fist, but as Tsukioka got closer, he could see Kobayashi was giving him the finger.

"The crash was actually exiting. I just done in my ankle when I climbed outta the plane. Just my luck isn't it," Kobayashi complained, "I survive a plane crash unharmed and injure myself by falling over. Typical!" The two burst into laughter.

However, their laughter was cut short by an earsplitting roar. Both of them turned round facing inland from where the roar came from. Tsukioka raised his revolver and held it ready. "What are you gonna do with that?" Kobayashi asked. "If whatever's making that noise is half the size it should be, what's a pea-shooter gonna do to it?"

At first, it looked like one of the cliffs began to move. Only then, did the two realise it was not a rock formation, but instead a huge animal. The beast fell to the ground not far from where they were. It was an odd creature, quadrapedal, the creature's back was covered in spikes and what looked like armor plating. It had a long snout and a blade like horn on the end of its' nose.

It roared in anger and frustration as it righted itself. The creature turned away from them to face a much larger form. This second creature stood on two legs, roughly 50metres tall, it resembled a Tyrannosaurus, but with bone-white jagged spines protruding from its' back. The creature let out another blood chilling roar and only at that moment did Tsukioka realise what it was.

"Holy shit…that's'…that's…" He stuttered with fear. "That's Godzilla…" Charging at the other monster, Godzilla roared as he bared his razor sharp teeth and slashed at the other monster. The other monster growled in response and dodged the attack before spinning to smack Godzilla in the head with it's' tail.

Godzilla howled with rage as he tried to lock his hands around the other monsters' throat. However, the other creature was prepared for this and leapt at him. The two gigantic monsters stumbled backwards into the ocean. The massive waves shot outwards as the two disappeared under the water.

The two men were left stunned by the spectacle. Neither of them moved. What they had just witnessed was the return of mankind's' greatest threat; Godzilla: King of the Monsters…


	10. Chapter 9: Company

Chapter Nine: Company

Seven hours later, Osaka Prison, November 23rd 1955…

Blake stared at the blank white wall at the back of his cell, wishing that he had a ball to throw at it. It was dark, but he had no intention of sleeping, even if he wanted to, he couldn't. Blake had grown up in a world where one had to be on guard 24/7 against an enemy who could wipe out you and your family in seconds without a shred of remorse.

He heard a door open down the corridor, followed by a pair of footsteps. Two guards appeared and began to unlock his cell. "Chief Tanabe wants to see you." One of them said.

Blake walked down the corridor in handcuffs wth a guard either side of him as they walked past the main office, past the reception and out of the building. "What, is this the part where you're gonna give me a cigarette and then shoot me, huh?" He laughed. The three of them rounded a corner into a alleyway next to the station. The two guards let go of him and put on breathing apperatus they had put by their sides.

"Captain Blake Marshall. Age 32, born August 12th, 2008." He heard someone say. However, they were not speaking Japanese, nor did they have a Japanese accent. They sounded British.

A man rounded the corner to face them. Tall, large build and a military uniform. Except it was no conventional human uniform. Blake instantly realised who it was.

"General Malik. This is unexpected." He replied. General Malik stepped forward, taking off his mask and drawing a long breath. "I'd rather we'd met in combat. Like soldiers." He said. Malik was older than Blake thought: late forties early fifties in human years.

"But we find ourselves here…" Blake added. "Indeed. So, you made your way all the way back to nineteen fifty five. Was your travel okay?" He asked.

"Bit of turbulence, didn't get much sleep." Blake replied sarcastically. "Were you not here to stop me, I would have offered you a drink, maybe an invitation to a party or…" The Xilian General trailed off.

Looking back up at Blake, Malik grinned. "But as I must insist to your kind again and again; we are doing you a favour. Humanity is doomed to wipe itself out, -we're…lets' say…speeding things up a bit." He said calmly.

Malik unholstered a handgun and aimed it at Blake. Knowing what was going to happen next, the man sidestepped and elbowed one of the guards in the stomach as the Genera fired. The shot went wide as Blake kicked the Xilian trooper in the back of the knee, causing him to fall into the path of the bullet.

The second guard was about to give chase when he realised his companion had just been shot by friendly fire. The guard turned to Malik in panic and confusion. "GET HIM!" The general roared as Blake took off into the night, hands still cuffed behind his back.

Sprinting through the darkness, Blake didn't care about what would happen next, he just wanted to escape. He'd been in situations like this before. When the Xilians began to experiment on people, he was a prime candidate and fought his way off the operating table before making it all the way back to a Resistance base unharmed.

He did not see the police car coming across the road and was too late to react to it as it slammed into the side of him and knocked him over. Rolling over the hood of the car, Blake collapsed into a groaning heap as the car skidded to a halt.

Looking up, the last thing Blake saw before blacking out was the burning brightness of the police cars' headlights…

* * *

 **Hello, MrWorthARead again. General Malik is going to be the main non-kaiju antagonist for this story. If you've played Killzone 2 or Playstaion All Stars, you'll remember Colonel Radec. Malik is pretty much identical; British accent, glowy nazi-space armor, breathing apperatus etc.**

 **If you've never seen him, here's a search link (Basically google images search results) . /search?q=killzone+2+colonel+radec &rlz=1T4GPEA_enGB298GB299&prmd=ivns&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0CAUQ_AVqFQoTCJTjgavs6scCFSct2wodIHMAzA**


	11. Chapter 10: Facing Ther Grim Truth

Chapter Ten: Facing The Grim Truth

Osaka city court, Godzilla Inquiry, November 25th, 1955…

Tsukioka hated meetings, they rarely involved him but he had to be present. However this one was different. His and Kobayashi's stories were the focus of this meeting, so he had to be there in person and his telling of events could be the most haunting news ever heard.

The meeting was ready to begin as a man walked in. He was quite tall, late forties early fifties, silvery grey hair and a thin moustache. "Doctor Kyoeh Yamane, have a seat." On of the officials said calmly.

As the scientist sat down, the meeting had officially begun. The Chairman of the Japanese Self Defence Forces sat up, locking his hands together on the table in front of him as he looked around at everyone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are here today to discuss the alleged claims and overall possibility of Godzilla's return." He gestured to the first man on his right, "With us today we have General Kazuji Tanaka from the Japanese Ground Self Defence army," He gestured to the man next to him, "Colonel William Malcolm from the NATO Military Conglomerate," Then he turned to the scientists, "Doctors Tajima and Oka from the _Biological Anomalies Institute_ , and Doctor Yamane from the _Awareness of Godzilla Foundation_ "

The Chairman the gestured over to Tsukioka and Kobayashi, "and of course; Mr Tsukioka and Mr Kobayashi." He leaned forward "Now where do we begin?"

/

"What about the second creature?" Dr Yamane asked. "Well it was smaller than Godzilla –on four legs, it was, uh, covered in spikes with some kind of armor plating on its' back." Kobayashi replied.

The scientist responded by pulling out a small book recording all known species of dinosaurs. He flicked through the pages until he found the one he was looking for. Showing Kobayashi the picture inside, he asked "Did it look like this?" The pilot slowly nodded. "What is it?"

"Anguirus Polynovacula. A distant relative of the Spinosaurus Aegypticus and the Ankylosaurus, fossils of the creature were discovered in 1818 by a Polish Scientist by the name of Dr Anton Taknoev." Yamane explained. "He originally found the fossil next to remains of what he thought was the same creature, but in recent times we have learned that those bones were of a separate creature; Godzillasaurus Lacertarum –Godzilla."

The two pilots leaned in, "So what are you saying?" Yamane managed a grin, "According to the revised findings of Dr Taknonev, Godzilla and Anguirus are enemies; similar to the rivalry between the Styracosaurus and Carnotaurus, Or between the Triceratops and Tyrannosaurus, this is extremely good news; from a scientific standpoint, its' a glimpse into the past. From a practical standpoint, we could essentially get the two to fight and destroy each other." 

Colonel Malcolm spoke up, "Why can't we just take out both of them at once with the Oxygen Destroyer?" Dr Yamane grimly shook his head, "Dr Serizawa destroyed all records of said weapon: He ensured it couldn't fall into the wrong hands by giving his own life to eradicate all evidence of the Oxygen Destroyer."

"So if we're going to get them to fight; first we need to keep them away from the city." The Chairman said. "Godzilla was resurrected by nuclear fire, -no doubt Anguirus was too. Godzilla is drawn to light as he remembers the flash of the atomic bomb going off. I suggest we issue a city-wide blackout and draw the monsters away using flares." Yamane answered.

"Then it's settled." General Malcolm said. "We keep the monsters at bay as we fight to keep them away from our cities. Its' risky and will no doubt be the end for many brave heroes, but by the grave of God, we might just have a chance…"


End file.
